


셀레다

by deereyes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereyes/pseuds/deereyes
Summary: donghyuk can't sleep most nights,but his members are always there for him





	셀레다

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is super rushed and sloppy bc this is just a quick vent drabble my b LOL  
> sorry donghyuk for projecting onto u i love u<3

donghyuk sometimes just can’t sleep by himself. these nights either resulted in an overwhelmed and irritable donghyuk the next day, or donghyuk begging someone to let him get in bed with them. tonight was no different, watching his bedside clock and thinking about who would let him lay in their bed, or who he really wanted to spend the night with.

sometimes he’d pad over to junhoe’s room, knowing that he would be completely okay with donghyuk slipping into his bed and waking up next to him with no words exchanged.

donghyuk would open the door, finding the younger on his back, deep in his dreams. he just quietly lifts the blankets, lays on his side, covers himself back up, and passes out almost immediately; the calm atmosphere of junhoe’s room lulling him to sleep.

some nights he needs someone to talk him down from his anxious thoughts and let him cry it out. these times he would go to jinhwan, usually finding the oldest half asleep, woken up by the sounds of donghyuk’s quiet sobs and sniffling.

jinhwan would sit up, patting the spot next to him. donghyuk sits next to him, shaking with overflowing tears. they sit and talk for what feels like hours, his hyung reassuring him that he’s doing great, that the members need him, that he’s not a burden. 

donghyuk usually fell asleep with dried tear tracks on his cheeks, and a content smile on his face as jinhwan ran his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner.

sometimes donghyuk would go over to jiwon’s room, usually finding him awake on his phone. 

jiwon would look up, a grin slowly spreading across his face. _”hey!”_

these nights were usually when they didn’t have schedules the next day because they both knew that they can talk and show each other funny things on their phones or watch netflix on an ipad for hours and hours.

if he even sleeps, donghyuk feels content and exhausted, sides still hurting from laughter.

other nights he would go to the other apartment.

sometimes he would tiptoe up the stairs and into chanwoo’s room, careful not to wake anyone else up. usually the youngest wasn’t asleep, choosing instead to play overwatch.

 _”hyung,”_ chanwoo would whisper, eyes darting around the room as if they could wake hanbin up just by talking. the slight distraction usually got him killed in-game, making him huff out a groan of frustration.

donghyuk would laugh, covering his mouth, trying so hard not to pinch the maknae’s cheeks. _”wow, no wonder you died; you’re playing mercy in free-for-all.”_

chanwoo would roll his eyes, letting out a soft giggle as he tried to continue concentrating on the deathmatch. _”battle mercy takes skill.”_

after the game was over, he would swivel his chair to look behind him and up at his hyung. _“can’t sleep?”_

donghyuk would shake his head, and chanwoo would nod in understanding, letting donghyuk lay in his bed and doze off while he continued his online battles. 

hanbin was a little different, because some nights he never even made it home from the studio. those nights donghyuk would look into his room, sigh, then find someone else. the nights he was there, however, donghyuk would find his door shut.

donghyuk would open it, the creak waking the older up.

hanbin would open sleepy eyes, sluggishly turning his head to look at him. _”what the fuck are you doing, it’s 4- oh, hey dong.”_ one glance at shaky hands and downcast eyes made him cave instantly.

he was very in tune with donghyuk’s anguish, years of being around the younger making him know exactly what was he was feeling. they don’t talk about it as much as yunhyeong and jinhwan do, but hanbin still knew. 

the ones that don’t know as much accuse him of favoritism whenever he forces yunhyeong to make donghyuk food; but hanbin just shrugs it off, knowing that if they knew, they would do the same.

donghyuk would stand at the door, _”can i come in?”_

hanbin nods, lifting the sheets and letting donghyuk lay next to him and hold his hand.

most nights, however, he ended up in yunhyeong’s room.

while they bicker on-screen and in front of the members for humor, they actually had a connection that ran deeper than most thought.

yunhyeong understood his problems on a personal level. they both had a little too much anxiety about the future and past, leading to frequent panic attacks and periods of depression. yunhyeong feared what others thought of him, while donghyuk feared himself.

while for yunhyeong it made him act impulsively and isolate himself, donghyuk became self-destructive. yunhyeong would punch mirrors as donghyuk starved himself, he needed bandages and advil in the mornings while donghyuk just wore long sleeves and lived off of iv drips.

they knew each other’s cues and behaviors from long nights spent crying together. when yunhyeong started clenching his jaw and shaking his legs, donghyuk knew that he was struggling not to scream. when donghyuk becomes silent and misses the most basic beats of their songs, yunhyeong knows to check his wrists and watch him eat. 

donghyuk slowly rose from his bed, grabbing his phone, his keys, and a charger. slipping on some slides, he quickly made the trek up the stairs to the other apartment. 

he opened the front door, making sure to lock it behind him. the path to his destination was a short one, taking off his shoes and gliding to yunhyeong’s room.

donghyuk turned the doorknob, greeted with the sight of yunhyeong sleeping on his side, one arm above his head and the other across his chest. he stifled a laugh, lifting up the sheets and crawling in next to him.

yunhyeong woke up, cracking one eye open then the next to look at the male next to him. he smiled softly and opened his arms, letting donghyuk snuggle into his chest. “you did great today, donggu.”

there it was, yunhyeong knew before donghyuk did that a fan ignoring him at their fanmeeting was bothering him. donghyuk just nodded, yawning. “you looked really handsome today.”

yunhyeong laughed, deep in his chest, a warm rumbly feeling on donghyuk’s cheek.

whether it was love or just a coping mechanism, donghyuk just needed some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @hanbinlix


End file.
